What A Freak
by NejixHyuuga
Summary: Neji, Lee, and Gai-sensei wonders why Tenten uses weapons and scrolls as techinques. They asked her one day, and she left them with a low self-esteem. What happened?


Part 1

Neji, Tenten, Lee, and Gai-sensei were training with each other, but when Tenten walked home early that day, Lee asked Neji and Gai-sensei, "Why does Tenten use weapons has techniques?"

Neji shrugged, "I don't know and I don't care." Gai sensei said, "Lee! That's very good of you to notice your teammates techniques! I'm proud of you!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"SHUT UP!" Neji yelled. He was tired of the both of them, why do they always do this at every training session?

"Ehm, rude, much?" Lee said. "Hn." Neji said. "Neji, don't you wonder why Tenten chosed using weapons as techniques instead of **regular** stuff?"

"What 'regular' stuff do you mean? No one has regular techniques, Lee." Neji said, being a smarty as always. Lee shrugged, "I don't know, but, Tenten is weird. I mean WEAPONS, come on now."

"Taijutsu is not regular either, Lee." Gai-sensei said. Lee shrugged, "I don't know, let's ask her tomorrow." Neji shrugged and walked home.

He always wanted to know why she plays with weapons. She could be a genjutsu user or something besides being a weapon freak. Neji sighed, he'll find out tomorrow.

The next day, Lee, Gai-sensei, and Neji planned on asking Tenten why she uses weapons and scrolls as techniques. Neji acted like he didn't want to be there, but he knew himself that he wanted to ask Tenten the same question.

"Hey, Neji, Lee, Gai-sensei! What are you guys talking about that has to be so secretive?" Tenten asked behind the guys. The three jumped back afew steps, not knowing that Tenten was behind them.

"Erm, uh. Um.." Lee hesitated. He tugged onto Neji's shirt. Neji closed his eyes, and placed his arms in front of his chest. Lee looked at Gai-sensei.

"God, Lee. Can't you do your ideas by yourself?" Neji said. Tenten looked confused, what were the guys talking about? "Why don't you do it, Neji." Lee challenged. "Hn. Fine." Neji said.

He stepped up three steps, closer to Tenten. Neji looked at Tenten in the eyes and said, "Tenten, why are you a weapon freak?" Tenten looked at Neji for awhile before putting her head down. "Eh."

"Neji! That's not the right way!" Lee yelled. "What **is** the right way? You never showed me the right way, I don't see you do anything better! Besides, that's the nicest way I can ask her." Neji said back.

"Nice, eh?" Tenten said, still had her head down.

Lee walked next to Neji and said, "Let me rephrase what he just said." Tenten looked at Lee."Tenten, why are you a freak with weapons?" Lee asked. Tenten putted her head down. "How nice, Lee."

"At least I did better than Neji." Lee said. Neji looked at Lee and said, "Sure, she still has her head down, you lowered her self-esteem. I think I did better."

"I did not lower her self-esteem! She already had a low one already! You made it lower then before! It's your fault Neji." Lee said, pointing at Neji. Neji slapped Lee's hand down and said, "Really. She was okay until you wanted to know why she uses weapon as a technique."

"I know that you're curious about why she likes using weapons!" Lee said.

"Okay, okay. Stop it. Tenten, for their behalf, I'm very sorry about what they said to you." Gai-sensei said. "Thanks, Gai-sensei." Tenten said with her head up.

Gai-sensei looked at Lee and punched him in the face. "Why did you ask Tenten why she uses weapons as a technique?!" Lee started crying and said, "I'm so sorry! I was very curious!" Gai-sensei hugged Lee and said, "It's okay, Lee."

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Neji and Tenten yelled at the same time. "Rude." Gai-sensei and Lee said at the same time.

"Okay, back to the subject." Lee said. Tenten sighed, _why are they so curious about my techniques_?

"Tenten, since they can't ask the question nicely, I'll ask you, my beautiful blooming flower!" Gai-sensei said. Tenten looked at Gai-sensei like he was going crazy.

"Tenten, why are you a weapon weirdo?" Gai-sensei asked. Tenten's head dropped down. "Nice, Gai-sensei, you called her a weirdo, it's worst then calling her a freak." Neji said.

"No it's not, I think being called a freak is more hurtful than being called a weirdo." Gai-sensei said. "No it doesn't, sensei." Neji said. "Don't argue with Gai-sensei, Neji." Lee said. "Hn."

Tenten still had her head down and started walking back home. Neji noticed and said, "Tenten!" She turned around, still with her head down. "I thought my name was now the weapon freak, Neji."

"It's their fault." Neji said, pointing at Lee and Gai-sensei, hugging each other. "They wanted to know."

Tenten shrugged, "Leave the weapon freak alone."

She started walking back home, with her head down. _Whoa, she is a freak._ Neji thought. He shrugged and walked back home, leaving the two sensei-student bond together.

They never knew why Tenten used weapons and scroll for her techniques. Neither of them called Tenten a weapon freak or weirdo. But Tenten knew very well that they called her that behind her back, or in their heads.

* * *

LOL. that's it. I made it up when I was playing Naruto Clash of Ninja 2 on my Gamecube. haha. well. I hope you guys like it. Reviews are nice. 


End file.
